tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flan
"Oh wow! I haven't had a fight this good in years!" - Mythical Mew Mew Flan (フラン) is one of the main villains of Mythical Mew Mew. She's the leader of the Alien Trio. Appearance Flan looks like most members of her race, pale skinned with long, pointed ears and small fangs. Her bright green hair is tied into a pair of round loops, and her blue eyes have slit pupils. Her outfit is a mid-thigh length green dress with slits up both thighs, underneath is a pair of black leggings, and around her neck is a black choker, the ends of her short sleeves, and her choker are lined with gold. Black fabric is wrapped around her waist, with two flowing ribbons attached. Teal bandages are wrapped around her wrists and shins. Her green boots reach mid-shin. Personality Flan is a teasing girl who loves pushing other people's buttons. She treats anyone she fights as toys to play with, taunting them and using any knowledge she has about her opponents to hurt them. She is easily bored by those who don't react. Abilities Weapon Flan's weapons are a pair of daggers, due to years of practice, she's incredibly accurate, whether stabbing, slashing, or throwing, Flan rarely misses her target. Story Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew a La Carte (TBA) Etymology Flan is an open pastry that can have a savoury or sweet filling. International Name Changes Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Niav *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Furan *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - ''Fú Lán (弗兰, ''Fú Lán) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese) ''- Fūk Làan (弗兰, Fūk Làan) *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Pulan (푸란, ''Pulan) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Furan *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Furan Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Niav *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Furan *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Niav *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Niav *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Niav *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - Niav *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Niav *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - Niav *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Niav Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power '(French) - Niav *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- Niav *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - Flan *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Niav (Season 1) Flan (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Niav Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Furan Voice Actresses Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - '' *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)'' ''- *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - N/A Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power ('''French) - *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Trivia * She shares a Japanese voice actress with Minatsuki Takami from Deadman Wonderland. * She has the same English voice actress as Clair from Pokemon. * Even though she's the leader, Flan was the last alien I created. Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Weapon Users: Blades Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages